


Memories of a Future (and a Past)

by ElkasCorner



Series: What Hides in Our Shadows [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Its all one shots, Not Beta Read, Primal Aspids suck and I hate them omg, Sibling Bonding, Update tags as I go, how do you tag one-shot stories?, man like all my fics havent been beta read, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElkasCorner/pseuds/ElkasCorner
Summary: Just a bunch of HK one-shots that tie into my main fic in one way or another.For some of these, you won't have to read it. For others, you might. However, you don't have to read this to enjoy the main fic!
Series: What Hides in Our Shadows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Memories of a Future (and a Past)

If you asked the Ghost of Hallownest why they hated Kingdom’s Edge, they could give you an entire list. And at the top of the list would be the Trial of the Fool, but a close second would be primal aspids. 

They climbed up the stone wall, hearing the stomping of a great hopper behind them. Oh, those would take third place, definitely. No contest. They took a moment to breath, small cracks littering their mask. They didn’t have enough soul to heal, but they knew a bench was close by. They just had to get to it.

Just had to get past a bunch of hoppers and... primal aspids. They groaned as one floated into view, holding their nail steady. Why did they have to reappear? Why couldn’t they just stay extinct? At least it hadn’t spotted them yet. If they were quick, they could probably dash past them. Of course the hoppers would get in the way, but their shade cloak should pass through most of them. 

They glanced down to see how close the hoppers were, and saw none. They should go--

_ Choo! _

Their head snapped up and a thick glob of venom collided into them. They stumbled backwards as it sizzled into their chitin. They waved their arms before getting enough sense to wipe it away. The aspid was reading back to launch some more venom. Ghost quickly dashed away, towards the small herd of hoppers. 

They jumped once, their wings carrying them over the hoppers, before continuing to run. Another aspid floated into view, spotted Ghost, and launched it’s venom. Ghost dashed through it and dashed again, just trying to get away from the aspids. The two aspids both spat, and two different globs of venom contacted Ghost's wings. 

They fell to their knees, nail kicked away from them. Oh why didn’t they have grubsong equipped? They could have been getting soul from this! They cursed their oversight as the edge of their vision was laced with darkness. A small cloud of void surrounded them, with the liquid form spilling from the cracks in their mask. They couldn’t die here, from some aspid. They crawled towards their nail, but pulled their paw back as they narrowly avoided yet more venom. Who decided primal aspids should be extant again? 

The venom sizzled on their nail. They weren’t getting that back any time soon. Or ever, considering they had no other way to defend theirself and they’d need their nail to clear a path to the bench. They looked back at the aspids, accepting the fact they would die to them. Funny, they had imagined going in some more epic or heroic way. Maybe dying to a mantis or a Dream Warrior. But, they supposed, dying to a primal aspid was more them.

They braced themselves for the searing heat of the venom before nothingness.

“GARAMA!”

They looked to see a flash of red. Hornet! She stabbed her needle into one of the aspids as she fell, pulling it back by the silk tied to it. The aspid’s wings sputtered before it crashed to the ground. The other aspid focused Hornet, shooting its venom. She skittered away before launching her needle again. It pierced the aspid, going far enough to pin it to the rock above. The aspid squirmed before falling still. Hornet yanked the silk, bringing her needle back to her grasp.

The aspid fell to the ground with a squelching noise as Hornet pointed the blood and venom covered needle at Ghost. “You should take better care of yourself and your needle. I will not always be here to save you, Little Ghost. Do not go into a situation unprepared.”

Ghost got up and flung themself at her, wrapping their arms around her legs. “What the-- ugh!” She tried to shove them away, but they held on tighter. She groaned but accepted her fate. Ghost let go and Hornet dusted her cloak off. She eyed them and their cracked mask, a bit of void hovering around them. She sighed to herself before picking Ghost up. “Hold on tightly, Little Ghost.” And for good measure, she wrapped a bit of silk around them then herself, like a little safety harness. She also picked up their nail, giving it back to Ghost.

She jumped up, flinging her needle and riding the silk. She continued to do this until they had reached the crack in the wall leading to the King’s Station. Ghost fiddled with the silk, but she held up a paw. “Wait.” She dragged them along, sniping the little exploding birds before wading through the water. The vengeflies? Taken care of. That huge sentinal? She threw her needle to avoid it. 

She contiued until they had reached the Pleasure House. She untied Ghost finally, stepping towards the edge of the platform. “This is where I leave you, Little Ghost.” They caught her cloak before she could disappear. “Do you wish for me to accompany you?” They nodded, jumping up and down. “I suppose some time in the hot springs wouldn’t hurt.”

They climbed up to the hot springs together, enjoying the soothing and warm water. Ghost splashed her. “Hey!” She cried. Ghost paused, then splashed her again. “So that is how this will go?” She said darkly before creating a huge wave that washed over Ghost. They poked their head back up over the water, glaring before climbing out. “Not so fun now, is it?” She asked. Ghost jumped onto the bench, into the air, then dived into the water.

Hornet yelped as she was completly soaked in a manner of seconds. She huffed, casting a look at her also-wet cloak. “Thanks alot,” she groaned, standing up from the water and collecting her cloak. Ghost’s shoulders bobbed in silent laughter, and they could hear Hornet sigh. “I have some matters to attend to, unlike  _ some  _ child,” she said, walking past Ghost. “And so do you. The fate of Hallownest still rests upon you, Little Ghost.” And then she was gone in a swirl of long faded red. 


End file.
